


Whispers in the Dark

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Trauma Bonding, Trust, Violence, a tiny bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: After being attacked separately by the same stray dog, Shizuo and Izaya wake up in a foreign forest alone together. And they're being haunted by monsters from their past and chased by terrible creatures.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror story mainly, and only glimpses little love stories in between. Monsters are based heavily on me and my friends' trauma, placed in Shizuo and Izaya's past.

Ikebukuro, the entertainment industry of Japan, like all cities, held dark secrets. Everyone had secrets. They hung over people like a black cloud. A mass of secrets and hatred, of trauma and fear. Ikebukuro seemed normal on the outside, even fun. But the people in it were not. A man, walking through the streets, carrying his grocery shopping, had been in jail for five years for raping a ten-year-old girl. A woman, working at the Marui, was an alcoholic with three children. A young girl, skipping along the road with her friends, was hiding the penis she had in her pants. A young boy, his head down and walking with his father, had killed a squirrel the other night. The city of Ikebukuro held secrets, like every city. 

...

Izaya Orihara sipped his coffee, scrolling through his emails absentmindedly. The sky outside his window was still dark, speckled with stars and purple, the sun slowly rising. He had nothing much to do, his tired eyes drooping. He had been working all night. He had only just properly finished and now he was scanning his emails drowsily.

A new email caught his eye. The user was called 'Black Dog' and the profile picture was a white background with a simple dog shilouette. It seemed only a few hours old, and the subject title was blank. He clicked it open, and the message was short, sweet and terrifying.

' _I know your secret._ '

Izaya almost spilt his coffee. No. No, no, no, it wasn't true. He furiously typed a reply, anxiety gripping his chest.

' _Who are you? What secrets do you mean? I don't have any secrets._ '

He clicked send and it made a ding sound as it sent. Izaya forced himself to try and calm down. He stood, stretching his cramped legs, and paced to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to make another cup of coffee. He crushed a few coffee beans (he could afford them, and had no interest in instant coffee) and poured them into the cup, waiting for the water to boil.

A ding sounded, and he wondered if it was Shiki asking for something, but knew who it was deep down. He walked over and opened the email. It was from Black Dog, as he had expected. 

' _Don't lie, I know it all. I wonder what would happen if I told people. Would Kishitani Shinra like to know? Or perhaps... Heiwajima Shizuo?_ '

Izaya choked and almost collapsed. This isn't happening. He typed quickly, desperately.

' _Please don't._ '

His pride, the one thing he liked about himself, quickly washed down the drain, a drain shaped like a black dog. _Nobody can know_ , was all he thought, repeating it in his head, over and over and over again. A ding pinged through the room.

' _What will you do for me?_ '

Izaya's breath hitched. What did this sick person want? Money? Favours? Sex? His hands shook and he typed slowly, his fingers feeling like lead.

' _It depends on what you want. Do you need money? Do you need a favour? Do you need my body? Who are you?_ '

He hit send, and the kettle whistled. He paced back to his kitchen, hoping the bitter drink would calm him a little. He tipped it in a little and a ding startled him so much that the hot water splashed over the edge of the cup and onto his hand. He hissed in pain, yanking his hand back. Red blistered over the spot, his skin almost seeming to swell. He groaned in pain, rubbing it in hopes that it would ease the pain. He paced over to his computer, and his heart dropped.

' _Open the door._ '

As if on cue, there was a sharp rap at the front door. He jumped back, hitting the desk. A desk cactus in a small pot fell over, shattering on the floor. He had accidently pushed back the keyboard and mouse, knocking over a framed photo of his sisters and him.

He scrambled for his phone, picking it up, but when it had been 34% charge before, now it was dead. _Fuck_ , Izaya thought, almost whimpering aloud. He shakily stood, forcing himself to stop shaking and to walk forward. If he was about to be raped or killed, he would at least have his pride before and during it. 

He curled his hand around the doorknob and yanked it open. There was nobody there. The doormat he kept was untouched, there wasn't even any footprints walking towards or away from the door. He looked left and right. But he couldn't see anything. 

He closed the door, locking it and chaining it back, backing away, terrified. Another ding rang out. He turned to his computer. On the screen, a new email from Black Dog read:

' _I'm inside._ '

Izaya forced the panic back, and stepped up to the phone on his wall. He picked up the receiver, his fingers going to dial 110. A growl sounded behind him. He slowly turned.

A large, black dog stood across from Izaya, haunches raised, teeth bared. Fear pounded at his heart, backing against the wall. The dog didn't move, just staring and growling at Izaya, and his heart thundered in his chest. He could still reach the dial and he shakily moved towards it.

As if sensing his movement to get help, the dog lunged forward, teeth clattering around Izaya's chest and knocked him to the ground. Izaya covered his head with his arms, and an ominous ding pinged in the growling. As the dog tore into Izaya's flesh, biting everywhere it could, Izaya read the message from Black Dog:

' _Mine now._ '

...

Shizuo Heiwajima felt like he had only just fallen asleep when the phone rang out. It was an obnoxious sound, drilling into his ears like a woodpecker drilled into wood. He groggily opened his eyes. His mobile phone, sitting on the bedside table, rang loudly. He groaned, picking it up. 'Private Number' lit up his screen.

He pressed answer and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he said, rubbing his eyes. There was no response on the other end, just a static-like sound and very faint growling. "Hello?" The growling seemed to intensify. "Who is this?" Still no response. Shizuo pulled his phone away from his ear, pressing the hang up button.

He placed it on his table, and turned over, so his back was facing the table, pulling the covers up to his chin. Only five seconds passed before the phone rang again. He turned, reaching forward. Again, the phone lit up with 'Private Number'. He paused briefly before picking up. "Hello?" he said.

"That was rude, Heiwajima," a gravelly, coarse voice said. "I didn't get a chance to say anything."

"Who is this?" Shizuo asked, not recognising the voice.

Before the caller could answer, the phone hung up, and Shizuo knew it wasn't him who had hung up. He looked at his phone before putting it down, unable to relax. Something unsettling and creepy about the call had left him on edge. He needed some milk. He stood, and took a few steps to the door. His phone rang behind him. He turned, snatching the phone from the bed and pressing answer before looking at the caller ID. "Who are you?" he snapped.

"Just a black dog," the voice said, and the phone hung up. Shizuo dropped it, not caring if it cracked. The voice was terrifyingly disturbing, and he needed a drink. He paced to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. He snatched out a carton of milk and chugged a mouthful or two. He lowered it from his lips, wiping it away from his mouth.

In the quiet of his apartment, he could hear a ringing noise. He suddenly didn't want to answer. What if he just let it ring? Nothing would happen, right? He stood still, fingers clenching the top in an indescribable, unreasonable fear. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and after what seemed like forever, it finally stopped. He breathed deeply in relief, and an ear-shattering ringing filled the apartment. Persistant caller.

He slowly walked into his room, picking up his phone and hitting the answer button. "Hello?" he said.

"That was rude," the voice said. "Now I'm angry." His heart beat in his chest. "Open the front door." The phone call ended.

And, right on cue, a persistent knocking started at the door. Shizuo's fear gripped him in a vice, and he walked towards the door, cautious. He reached forward, clenching his hand around the doorknob and yanked it open. Nothing was there, except a startled young woman, who glared at him for scaring her. "Sorry," he said, closing the door, wondering if he was going crazy.

As soon as the door clicked shut, something heavy and large hit his back, knocking him over. He landed with a thump on the ground, and something like teeth dug into his neck. He could feel liquid running down his neck and he screamed, swinging his arms, trying to get whatever it was off of him.

His elbow managed to knock it off, revealing a large, black dog, its mouth covered in his blood. It growled, and charged, ripping into Shizuo's flesh, attacking him any way it could. Before Shizuo passed out, he heard the dog whisper (though surely it was impossible?!), "Mine now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We repeat what we don't repair." - Christine Langley-Obaugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> This chapter contains very serious topics, such as suicide and self-harm references. If you or anyone you know is suffering from suicidal thoughts or urges and/or self-harm urges and issues, please contact some of the following helplines and seek professional help. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Kids Helpline (helps all ages, not just kids): https://kidshelpline.com.au/  
> Beyond Blue: https://www.beyondblue.org.au/  
> Suicide Crisis Lines: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines

The air was chilly and bit at Shizuo's flesh. Sleep was in his reach, pulling him back and down. _Come back_ , it said. _Sleep a little more. Relax._ Yet somehow, something felt urgent. Something was wrong. He was sure of it. _My name is Shizuo Heiwajima_ , he thought, trying to wake himself up with cold, hard reality. _I am 26 years old. My birthday is January 28. I hate Orihara Izaya. I am a bodyguard for Tom Tanaka, who is a debt collector. My brother is Kasuka Heiwajima, an actor._ He could feel his eyes slowly starting to twitch open. _My father is Kichirou Heiwajima. My mother is Namiko Heiwajima. I am blood type O. I am friends with Celty Sturluson, Shinra Kishitani, Tom Tanaka, Vorona and Kadota Kyouhei. I like sunbathing. I could really do with a glass of milk right now._ His eyes snapped open, and he was not in his apartment.

Green assaulted his eyes, green everywhere. The ground was blanketed by lush, green grass, greener than he had ever seen in his life. Where there were grey rocks, laid squares of moss, crisscrossing over the uneven surfaces. And the trees. The stretched taller than the highest building, running amok with vines and gorgeous leaves. Ferns drooped around him, and when he reached out to touch a beautiful multiple-leaved fern, it curled in to protect itself. It was beautiful. Shizuo looked around, at everything he could see. Lying beside him was a figure. It was wearing what looked like a sheepskin coat. They were wearing black jeans and black Converse, as well. He couldn't see what they looked like, their coat covering their head, and body. All he could see was a head of messy black hair. 

Black. The dog! He extended his arms and hands, but, where the dog had bit him, there was nothing but smooth skin. But it had bit him. Everywhere, from his neck down to his shins. He had been bitten everywhere. But there were no bite marks at all. Nothing but his own, smooth skin. What was going on?

The person beside him groaned and shifted slightly. Shizuo looked over. They had shifted their legs to be more outstretched, as if waking up and already wanting to run away. His eyes trailed down. He may have been a pervert, but God damn. That ass. Just how he liked butts. Flat, but definitely worth doing. And those thighs. Slender and usually, with thighs like those, they liked gripping on as they were done. He didn't particularly care for actual genitals. Vagina, penis, it didn't matter to him. As long as that person was someone he was interested in, even for only a few hours (usually the case with one-night stands), he didn't care. In fact, if his strength wasn't the most well-known thing about him, it was definitely his sexuality. He had bed quite a few men for him to be known as an open bisexual man. Apart from his strength, his sexuality and libido was the only strong thing about him.

What was he doing? Thinking about sex at a time like this? He didn't even know where he was and he was thinking of ass?! The figure groaned again, and this time started to sit up. The fur coat slid away to reveal...

Izaya!

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing him and pinning him to the ground. "You bastard! What have you done to us?"

It wasn't the hatred, it wasn't pity that made Shizuo release him. It was the genuine terror in Izaya's eyes that did. His grip slackened on the front of his jacket and Izaya dropped like a limp doll. His eyes were wide and his hands shook, his lips pursued in a tight, thin line. "The dog..." he said, almost to himself, pulling his jacket even tighter around him.

"The dog?" Shizuo said, knowing somehow he was talking about the black dog. "It isn't here. We're...somewhere else."

Izaya raised his head, to the trees. "The woods?" he said. "It's pretty. Is it Aokigahara?"

Aokigahara, the Suicide Forests, a beautiful place where many people went to take their own lives. According to the website on it, it was the second most 'popular' place where people go to kill themselves, with the Golden Gate Bridge in America being the most. It is located at the base of Mount Fuji and its name meant 'Sea of Trees'. The restricted area is where many will venture to die. And at the forking path where people could go see the beauty of the forests, or cross into the restricted areas, there were signs asking people to consider calling someone to get some help. "No," Shizuo said. "We'd see Mountain Fuji if we were there."

"Well, if we aren't there," Izaya said, "then where are we?"

That Shizuo couldn't answer. It didn't look familiar. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't think we're in Ikebukuro or Shinjuku anymore." Shizuo looked up into the sky. "Did you get attacked by a black dog?"

"Yes," Izaya said, his shaking subsiding a little. "A black dog with red eyes."

"Me too," Shizuo said. "Did it call you, too?"

"No," Izaya said. "Emailed me." The shivering had mainly stopped and he was just sitting there, a nervous light in his eyes slowly fading. "So," he said. "We were attacked by a wild dog, and now we're both stuck in a place we've never been before. We're wounded and lost. Fantastic."

"Not wounded," Shizuo said, pointing to Izaya's skin, just as smooth as his.

Izaya lifted his shirt, revealing a smooth stomach, not even a graze insight. "But...I felt it bite me," he said. "It hurt."

"It bit me too," Shizuo said. "Did it call you as well?"

"No, email," Izaya said, seeming to calm down slightly. "How do you think we'll get out?"

"I don't know," Shizuo said sarcastically. "We'll fly out."

Izaya whirled to him, a look of rage in his eyes. He flicked out his flick blade, pointing it out at Shizuo's face. "Sorry for being to be civil," he hissed. "Sorry for once I'm trying to not hate your guts!"

Shizuo snatched the blade, crushing it in his hand. "As much as we hate each other, we need to work together to get out of here," he said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Izaya snapped, flinching back. "And to work together, we have to get along to a degree, don't we?"

"Well, I suppose -" but he didn't finish, as something green, wet and slimy curled around his waist and yanked him into the air.

***

It happened so quickly. One moment, blinded by rage, Izaya spitting venom and Shizuo responding with just as much, when a green vine grabbed Shizuo and yanked him up. Instantly, Shizuo began to fight it, clawing at it. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelped, stumbling backwards in shock.

"Behind you!" Shizuo yelled, kicking at the air as if that would help.

It gave Izaya enough warning to duck, and a slimy vine flopped beside him, the tip feeling around. It couldn't be a vine, Izaya concluded. For the tips ended in jagged claws and the skin of whatever it was was not slightly bumpy and tinged with different greens, but a smooth, solid thing with only one set green: leaf. It felt around and Izaya reached for his pocket, before remembering Shizuo had already crushed his knife. He silently cursed and shuffled backwards as quietly as he could, feeling around for the broken weapon.

He could hear Shizuo grunting and struggling above him, but Shizuo must've known what he was doing, because he hissed, "To your left."

With a quick jerk left, he felt the bent blade and slid it into his hand. Damaged, but still usable. He gripped the handle tightly and swung it around, stabbing it into the bottom of whatever it was. There was a high-pitched shriek and the 'vine' flicked back, knocking Izaya back, as the wailing continued. 

Shizuo screamed suddenly, and a warm drop of something dripped onto Izaya's shoulder. He looked up and saw the lethal claws were digging into Shizuo's arm. It was gently tugging, as if preparing to rip it clean off. "Hold on!" Izaya called, and swung his head around. A vine was coming at him, claws extended. He jumped as it was directly in front of him and landed on it, pushing off to grab the one wrapped around Shizuo. The claws dug in harder and Shizuo gritted his teeth, tears pricking his eyes. "Hold on."

Izaya climbed over him, using his shoulders as a standing point and jumped up, grabbing onto a tree branch. It was slimy and slid under his fingers. He gripped the bumpy surface as hard as he could and pulled his legs up. They wrapped around the branch and he hoisted himself up. Instantly, he could see a large, lumpy mass stuck onto the tree. It had tiny eyes, barely there, and three slits on the top of its head. It was the same leafy green as the vines (which, Izaya could see now, were tentacles), though it had mottled brown bleeding into its skin, making it blend in perfectly with the tree.

Izaya shakily scooted towards the things' head. Tentacles trapped over the tree branches and hung limply, but a few were searching the ground and digging at Shizuo. Izaya yelped as he lost footing for a moment, and nearly slipped. He hoisted himself back up, glancing around quickly. There was a sharp stick to his right, ending in a jagged stick. It would have to do.

He grabbed it in his hand and snapped it off, palming it quickly. He wiggled forward, closer to the things monstrous head. Its eyes were so small and tiny he had no doubt that it was blind. But it would still hurt if he poked it in the eye. And if he did it right, it would release Shizuo.

He carefully manoeuvred himself so he was beside it, but not in its line of sight, and got himself into a more careful position. He lifted the stick, reeled his hand back, and stabbed.

Instantly, there was a shriek, and the tentacles on the tree came to life, whipping towards its head. Izaya heard Shizuo yelp, and saw him hit the ground. He quickly slid away from the branch, dodging the tentacles. As he carefully climbed down, a flailing tentacle brushed his arm. Instantly it whipped forward, grabbing for him, and it was thanks to his reflexes he wasn't skewered.

The other tentacles shot out, slamming into the branch around Izaya. He gulped, knowing he had one choice. He let go.

He plummeted like a rock, hitting branches on the way down. He yelped and screamed as a few stabbed him, and just before he hit the ground, Shizuo grabbed him. "Come on!" Shizuo said, but didn't put him down and instead began running with Izaya clinging to his back.

Behind them, the creature screamed in fury and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, that would be greatly appreciated.  
> Follow my page for more Durarara!!! stories.  
> Comment any suggestions and any tips on writing better.  
> Thank you. Tune in next month.


End file.
